<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PasuPare and HaroHapi Go To Karaoke Together (And It's Gay) by remipachu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598219">PasuPare and HaroHapi Go To Karaoke Together (And It's Gay)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu'>remipachu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KaoMaya Bandori Rarepair Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Characters, Alcohol, Chisato is the only one who can hold her alcohol, F/F, First Kiss, Hagumi Eve and Kokoro don't drink, Implied Aromantic Kokoro, Kaoru and Maya sing Magnet together, Karaoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>If you've read all of my Bandori Rarepair Week KaoMaya fics, thank you! If you just read this one, also thank you! And consider reading some of my other works too. If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, I'm @cremecaramei!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Wakamiya Eve, Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KaoMaya Bandori Rarepair Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PasuPare and HaroHapi Go To Karaoke Together (And It's Gay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’ll see you guys there!” Hagumi called, climbing into her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of HaroHapi followed her, waving at Eve’s car as PasuPare got in. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but like always, they made it work. Hina sat up front next to Eve (all the better for mid-drive smooches), with Maya, Chisato, and Aya in the back, in that order. Eve’s car was probably the smallest of all of PasuPare, but when she was the permanent designated driver, you made do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everybody strapped in?” Eve asked, twisting behind her seat to check on her own. Once affirming that everyone (even Hina) had their seatbelts on, she pulled out onto the road and began the journey to the karaoke place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s ready to get totally wasted??” Hina cheered, throwing her arms up and hitting the roof of the car. Eve and Maya laughed while Chisato rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hina-chan, you know Eve-chan’s going to limit you,” Chisato stated, “Remember the point of these outings? We want to actually remember them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Chisato-channn,” Hina faux-pouted, “Maybe Eve will make an exception for her wonderful wifey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hina-chan, we have the limit for both your health and your wallet,” Eve replied simply, “I don’t want anything to happen to you if you drink too much!” Hina made a whimpering noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve, even when you ruin my dreams, you make my heart go all zappity!” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought it was bad when these two were pining for each other,” Chisato whispered to Maya, who giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think it’s cute!” Aya contributed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are pretty cute, yeah,” Maya agreed, “Not as cute as you and Kanon-san though, Chisato-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Kanon-chan?” Chisato asked. Maya and Aya shared a knowing look. “We’re just friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, like Maya-chan and Kaoru-kun are </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hina pitched in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are!” Maya waved her hands as though to clear away the misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” everyone hummed in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys!” Maya protested. “Even you, Aya-san?” They hadn’t been able to leave Maya alone since they found her and Kaoru in the residence hall’s lounge with Maya asleep on Kaoru’s shoulder, almost five months ago now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re here!” Eve announced, not-so-subtly trying to change the subject. “Let’s get out, everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you two are getting out of this, Maya-chan, Chisato-chan!” Hina pointed to the two of them, giving the universal signal of “I’ve got my eyes on you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PasuPare stood outside of Eve’s car for a bit while they waited for Hagumi to arrive with HaroHapi, still exchanging jokes. It wasn’t long before Hagumi’s truck pulled into the parking lot and found a space close to Eve’s car. Kokoro and Hagumi jumped out of the truck, followed by Kaoru, Misaki, and Kanon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone ready?” Hagumi asked. With an affirmation from everyone in the group, they headed into the karaoke center. Sticking to the back, Maya and Kaoru found each other. They exchanged a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning to imbibe tonight, little kitten?” Kaoru asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I might have a drink or two,” Maya answered, “I guess I’ll see what I’m feeling up to! You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall see where the night leads me,” Kaoru responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve set up their room; they would have the room for at least two hours, to potentially be extended. Between the ten of them, they figured out billing: Hagumi would pay for HaroHapi’s drinks and food, Eve would pay for PasuPare’s, and they would all be paid back by their friends the next day. They would also all split the room bill evenly by paying Eve back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woohoo!” Hina cheered as they entered the room, “Karaoke is so boppin’! Let’s get! It! Going!” The rest of the group laughed warmheartedly with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s order the first round of food and drinks first, alright?” Misaki suggested, to the nods of everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagumi, Eve, and Kokoro all got sodas. Misaki and Hina each ordered a beer, while Aya and Kanon ordered an umeshu each. Maya got a chuhai, and Chisato decided to go for a whisky highball (“It’s classier than beer.”). Kaoru, fittingly for her dramatic persona, ordered a glass of white wine. The groups each ordered a variety of things, including a tempura plate, a bunch of yakitori, and a large plate of french fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s gonna go first?” Aya asked as she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!” Hagumi shouted, “I wanna sing ‘Romeo’ with Mii-kun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagumi, you know I love you, but I’m nowhere near drunk enough to sing that in front of a bunch of people yet.” Misaki stated, “Let me have a couple beers first and then ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww…” Hagumi pouted, “Fine! But I’m holding you to that, Mii-kun! Two beers and then we sing ‘Romeo’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I go first?” Chisato volunteered, garnering the surprised looks of everyone else in the room. “Oh, don’t give me that. This isn’t like a Pastel*Palettes performance. I want to sing ‘Moonlight Densetsu’. Is it in the book?” Kanon began flipping through the Japanese song book before giving Chisato a thumbs up. “Excellent.” She put in the number and grabbed a microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gomen ne sunao janakute, yume no naka nara ieru…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chisato began to sing, with everyone else watching. Kanon seemed especially enraptured, much to the amusement of Hina. Maya looked at Kaoru, giving her a look that seemed to say ‘Chisato-san really is a good singer, even if she doesn’t show it too often.’ Kaoru nodded in response, smiling at Maya then Chisato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone applauded at the end of the song, and Chisato gave a little curtsy. She sat back down between Kaoru and Kanon right as the first round arrived. Everyone grabbed their drinks and made conversation as they ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Misaki-chan and Hagumi-chan, eh?” Hina started with a grin, “How long have you two been together?” Misaki blushed and avoided eye contact while Hagumi started practically vibrating in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>We got together last month!” she exclaimed, “Mii-kun asked Hagumi to go see a movie with her, and of course Hagumi agreed! After the movie Mii-kun invited Hagumi to dinner, and on the way home she asked to kiss me! It was all magical and under the stars and now we kiss a lot!” Hagumi’s smile was infectious, and everyone in the room couldn’t help but be happy for the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagu…” Misaki grumbled, face red. “You didn’t have to tell them about me asking to kiss you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Hagumi asked, still smiling, “That was my favorite part!” A small smile crept its way onto Misaki’s face; it was clear that despite being embarrassed, she was still really happy about her relationship with Hagumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if that ain’t the cutest thing,” Hina declared, “Although I think me and Evey are cuter…” With that, she wiggled up to Eve and wrapped her in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is so happy!” Kokoro shouted, “I love it! This is what it’s all about!” The rest of the group giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a special someone, Kokoro-san?” Eve asked, tilting her head at Kokoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is special!” Kokoro replied, grinning widely. Eve laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, do you have romantic feelings for anyone?” she clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well…” Kokoro stretched out her words as she thought, “Not really! I love everyone’s smiles! I don’t think I could choose just one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just like you to say,” Misaki rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, umm…” Kokoro scanned the room for someone to ask, “Oh! Kaoru! Do you have anyone whose smile you like best?” Kaoru jumped in her seat a little, her wine threatening to spill from its glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, I surely could not hold one kitten above all else…” Kaoru deflected, glancing around the room. Though she tried not to look at anyone in particular, her eyes lingered just a little too long on Maya for people not to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hina challenged, “Don’t think I didn’t notice who you looked at more than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hina-san, don’t tease her so much,” Eve whispered to Hina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Hina apologized, her tone seeming insincere, “But just know. Next HaroHapi-PasuPare sleepover, we’re playing seven minutes in heaven and I know exactly who I’m pairing you with.” Kaoru blanched at that, causing Hina to roar in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um!” Aya exclaimed, “How about another song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that sounds most agreeable,” Kaoru quickly corroborated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Kokoro volunteered, “There’s this one song that Hina showed me a while ago! It’s called ‘Matryoshka’ and I wanna sing it with Hagumi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Kokoron, I’ve never heard this song before,” Hagumi worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s half the fun of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next half-hour was spent enjoying everyone singing, eating, and drinking. It only took about half her drink for Kanon to become tipsy, and she was fairly definitely sloshed by the time she finished her drink. Aya was halfway there as well. They were both clinging to Chisato, who was doing everything she could to keep Aya off of her (while suspiciously not doing anything of the same to Kanon). The food was about halfway finished, and everyone got the same thing on their second round of drinks, minus Aya and Kanon who got nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to sing, my dear?” Kaoru asked Maya, taking a sip of her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, probably not,” Maya replied, “At least not yet. I’m still waiting for Misaki-san and Hagumi-san to sing ‘Romeo’. That’s going to be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Maya,” Kaoru protested, “You have such a lovely voice. I haven’t heard you sing since Pastel*Palettes was disbanded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said not yet!” Maya returned, “You might get to hear me sing tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall keep my hopes up,” Kaoru stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hour later, and the group had gotten pretty chaotic. True to her word, after Misaki had two beers, she and Hagumi sang “Romeo” together, to the great amusement of everyone else. After that, Misaki rewarded herself with another beer, slowly starting to cling to Hagumi more and more. Aya had somehow snuck herself a sip or five from Chisato’s second whisky highball and was now as drunk as Kanon. Despite having only had soda, Kokoro contributed to the chaos, and Eve kept everyone from causing too much of a mess. Somehow, Kaoru became even more talkative when she’d had a few glasses of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the best part of Shakespeare is how relatable he is!” Kaoru declared loudly, “That guy really knew what he was talking about. To be or not to be, it is but that. And everything else he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kao-chan…” Chisato grumbled, “You’re going to wake Kanon-chan up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the best part of Shakespeare is the dirty jokes!” Hina yelled, “I mean, seriously! Shakespeare </span>
  <em>
    <span>invented</span>
  </em>
  <span> dirty humor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Kaoru gasped, “Shakespeare is the very emblem of high society.” She gestured at Hina with her wine glass, almost spilling it for the third time that night. “Let’s see, um… Maya agrees with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Maya jumped. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya, my dear,” Kaoru started, getting really up close to Maya’s face. “Please tell Hina that she is wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… Hina, you’re wrong.” Maya said around Kaoru. “About something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Kaoru exclaimed, wrapping Maya in a hug. “Maya, you’re the only one here who gets me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iiii sure do…” Maya breathed, not wanting to move. She didn’t need seven minutes in heaven, she had it all right here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a room, you two!” Hina jeered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya glared -- actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>glared</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- at Hina, while Kaoru didn’t let go of Maya. It seemed she didn’t really get at the moment that Hina was teasing them. In fact, she took it a step further and pulled Maya into her lap, hugging her from behind. Maya went beet red and avoided eye contact with everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Kokoro remarked, “I’m not so sure Kaoru was being honest when she said she didn’t have a special someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re that perceptive?” Misaki mumbled, louder than she intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s kind of obvious?” Kokoro said, “I mean, look at that look she’s giving Maya. And stroking her hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of like Chisato-chi and Kano-chan!” Hagumi remarked. Chisato shot her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, Kanon-chan and I are not in a relationship.” Chisato stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not?” Kanon piped up. She had the most pathetic look on her face, tears welling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what I mean is that, um,” Chisato stammered, “Please don’t cry! You know I love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon seemed satisfied with that and closed her eyes again with a smile. Eve had to hold her hand over Hina’s mouth to keep her from busting up laughing. Even so, she pointed at the two with a look on her face that betrayed the laughter she was forced to hide. Drunk Hina was somehow more of a menace than sober Hina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya was frozen as she sat in Kaoru’s lap. She certainly didn’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> being here, per se, it’s just. Holy shit she’s in Kaoru’s lap. She could feel Kaoru’s heart beating and the heat of her body seeped into Maya. This was how she was going to die, she just knew it. At least she’d be happy when she went out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya,” Kaoru whispered into Maya’s ear. Maya’s skin tingled at the feeling of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Kaoru-san?” Maya responded. Instead of saying anything else, Kaoru just kept her head really close to Maya’s. She was so close that Maya could smell the wine on her lips. “K-Kaoru-san, you’re really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should sing together, Maya,” Kaoru decided. Rather than having Maya get off of her, she picked Maya up under her arms and carried her over to the front. Hina whooped as they came forward, and the rest of the drunken group (plus Hagumi and Kokoro, minus Kanon) cheered. Maya felt like she was going to pass out when she was put down, and not just from the alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing a love song!” Aya shouted, her voice slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wonderful idea, Aya!” Kaoru replied, louder than she really needed to be. She started flipping through the song book before settling on something. She punched the number in and oh god. “Magnet.” Maya knew that song. Was she really going to “I want you to be Miku, Maya, and I’ll be Luka.” Was Kaoru trying to be seductive or was her voice like that because she was drunk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-o-okay…” Maya stammered. Before she could say anything else, the song started. Kaoru was dancing around her, but stopped right behind her before her part started, hands framing her face. Even though she was nervous, Maya started on cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>K-kabusoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Maya sang, face redder than it had ever been, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Itsu no ma ni ka moe hirogaru netsujou. Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari, anata no te ni rinpun o tetsuketa.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Karami au yubi hodoite</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kaoru joined in, her voice somehow still amazing even when she was intoxicated. Or maybe Maya just thought it sounded good because she wasn’t quite sober herself. Fuck she still had to sing and she missed Kaoru’s solo line. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yurusarenai koto naraba, naosara moe agaru yo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chorus came and they kept singing. Maya started to get into it, and danced along with Kaoru by the time the bridge came around. Kaoru spun her and dipped her and Maya was laughing until she had to sing again. They finished the song with a flair, Maya even doing Miku’s high-pitched “ahhh” at the end. When they finished, they posed like the iconic original PV to the cheers of everyone and the exasperated eyeroll of Chisato. Maya’s heart was pounding as she realized just how close she was to Kaoru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huhehe, that, that went well, right?” Maya chuckled nervously. Kaoru didn’t respond, she just stared at Maya. And if Maya wasn’t mistaken, her eyes darted down to her lips more than once. Maya was just about to pull away when Kaoru pulled her face closer and kissed her right on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheers and gasps of the group behind them faded away as Kaoru kissed Maya. Or was Maya kissing Kaoru? It didn’t matter, what mattered was that they were kissing. It was straight out of one of Maya’s dreams, scratch that, multiple of them. They kissed and kissed and when they finally broke away Maya was panting. The only thing she could think was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did our first kiss have to be while we were both drunk??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru led a dazed Maya back to the couch and sat Maya on her lap again. She picked up her wine glass, took a sip, and then offered some to Maya, who took a rather larger sip. Still holding the wine glass, she leaned back into Kaoru. The world seemed to fade a little as they sat there, trading sips from the last glass of wine Eve or Hagumi would let them order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru wouldn’t let go of Maya when the group finally stumbled out of the karaoke place (“She is mine. I will protect her. Protect my Maya…”), so they traded Kanon over to Eve’s car for the ride home. It took physical force to pry them apart when they reached Kaoru’s apartment to drop her off, and Maya’s thoughts were filled with nothing but Kaoru when she finally fell asleep that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've read all of my Bandori Rarepair Week KaoMaya fics, thank you! If you just read this one, also thank you! And consider reading some of my other works too. If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, I'm @cremecaramei!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>